Como el primer beso
by samfj
Summary: Regresas a casa para dar una sorpresa, terminado siendo sorprendida tú. Regalo para Veela Black del AI 2013 del foro EEQCR


_**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo se los pedí prestados para hacer esta historia. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

_Este fic fue escrito como respuesta al Amigo Invisible Navideño: "¡Nargles y Lechuzas! Llegó la Navidad del foro: El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

_Mi regalito es para...: ¡__**Veela Black**__!_

_Espero que disfruten de la historia._

* * *

—**Como el primer beso—**

Te encuentras feliz de volver a casa y sonríes al pensar en la cara que pondrán todos al ver tu llegada tan inesperada. A tu padre, muy seguramente, se le iluminará el rostro y, como es su costumbre, te abrazará fuertemente y te girará por toda la habitación como cuando eras pequeña y tú le dirás que ya no eres más esa chiquilla y, sin embargo, aún disfrutas de esas muestras tan efusivas por parte de tu padre, aunque también te dejará casi sin aliento pero es que a veces no mide sus fuerzas y es un poco tosco contigo y tus hermanos. De ustedes, quien más se le parece a tu padre en ese aspecto es Dominique.

Tu madre le dirá a tu padre que quiere abrazarte viva y te sonreirá. Te abrazará fuertemente y tú te sentirás segura en esos brazos. Lo más probable es que comience a llorar y te bese por toda la cara. Ella es muy emotiva y muchas veces no lo pude evitar.

Quizá quien siga en abrazarte sea Louis, incitado no muy amablemente por tu hermana, y él solo te sonreirá amablemente y te abrazará. Por último vendrá tu hermana, ella siempre es la última en darte la bienvenida, incluso desde la primera vez que regresaste de Hogwarts. Pero las bienvenidas de Dominique siempre son especiales, tan _Dominique_; primero, sin ninguna emoción para terminar muy emocionada por verte, quizá más que toda tu familia junta. Llegando a la Madriguera será otro desfile de abrazos y palabras emotivas más o menos similares a las mostradas por tu familia. Sin embargo, la persona quien más te interesa saber cómo reaccionará es quien menos imaginas como lo hará: _Teddy_.

Teddy Lupin es una de las personas más importantes en tu vida. Desde que tienes uso de razón él siempre ha sido parte de tu vida. Fue tu primer amigo, tu primer amor platónico, tu primer beso, tu primera decepción amorosa, entre muchas otras cosas. Teddy también es la primer persona en quien piensas cuando te despiertas y casi siempre la última antes de dormir. Sin embargo, cada uno tomó su propio camino cuando fue el momento y eso es algo de lo que nunca te arrepentirás.

Cuando decidiste ejercer la misma profesión que tu padre, a más de uno no le encantó la idea pero te apoyaron incondicionalmente, incluyéndolo pues él también había elegido su propio camino. No le había gustado mucho la idea que te fueras tan lejos pero él no era quien para detener tu vuelo. Cuando se despidieron, quedó en el ambiente un sabor agridulce ante un hecho innegable: ya no estarían juntos más. Él siendo un auror y tú una rompedora de hechizos difícilmente iban a tener el suficiente tiempo libre para estar juntos y ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer para dejar que su profesión y tampoco era que lo estuvieran pidiendo.

Todo terminaría "bien" con una despedida "civilizada" entre dos personas que se quieren pero que decidieron seguir sus sueños. Con lo que no contaste era con que se aparecería en el último minuto en la estación King Cross dándote el beso de tu vida, ese que te supo a un poco de tragedia romántica, a añoranza y a un "no me dejes".

Después de eso no supiste más nada de él y de eso ha pasado ya un año. Decidieron no escribirse y lo poco que sabías era porque Dominique te comunicaba lo que el tío Harry o la tía Ginny comentaban en ocasiones.

Una brisa cálida, aunada a una risa escandalosa, muy familiar, te sacó de tu ensoñación… haz llegado a casa.

* * *

La bienvenida fue tal como esperabas, nadie te decepcionó. La casa de tus padres y tus abuelos se llenó de alegría y risas. Pero al llegar a la Madriguera cual fue tu sorpresa al encontrar ahí a Teddy, eso era algo con lo que en ese momento no podías lidiar. Según Dominique y sus últimas investigaciones, el chico se encontraba en una misión muy importante, por lo que verlo ahí, sentado, compartiendo con tus primos fue un verdadero desconcierto para ti.

Lo saludaste lo más natural que pudiste y él hizo lo mismo pero hubo algo en su sonrisa que no te terminó de agradarte mucho... ¿Qué estará planeando? pensaste. Lo has evitado lo más posible, sin embargo, en determinado momento de la velada todos parece que se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarlos solos. Él vuelve a sonreírte con de esa forma pícara y un poco lobuna que tanto te encanta pero tú haces todo lo que está en tus manos para hacerle creer que te es un poco indiferente. Teddy te pide que salgan a caminar y tú aceptas de lo más serena posible, lo que sea que vaya a suceder, que suceda ya te dices a ti misma, tanto misterio te está matando. Sinceramente, te sientes un poco nerviosa, como si fueras una colegiala enamorada, pero rápidamente te reprendes a ti misma pensando que ya eres una adulta de casi veinte años. El clima es perfecto, cálido, y la luna brilla en todo su esplendor. La miras tranquilamente mientras caminas y de reojo ves como toda la atención de Teddy está sobre ti. Siempre ha sabido que te incomoda cuando te mira con esa mirada penetrante y misteriosa.

Te pregunta si eres feliz a lo que respondes que sí y que por nada cambiarías la sensación de libertad y felicidad de la que gozas en este momento. Ahora es el turno de preguntarle si es feliz, a lo que te responde algo similar a lo que acabas de decir. Se sonríen. Él te dice que se siente muy satisfecho de escucharte decir eso.

Bromean un poco a cerca de lo duro que es a veces crecer e independizarse pero en general les gusta la sensación.

Se pone un poco más serio y te pregunta si estas saliendo con alguien a lo que tiras una carcajada de esas que a él tanto le gustan y contestas que no, pero que lo intentaste hacer en algún momento varias veces durante este año pero definitivamente no funcionó y que, además, el trabajo no te lo permite. Con un poco de nervios le preguntas lo mismo, a lo que responde con una sonrisa enigmática que ha estado viendo a una chica que le gusta mucho. Tú, por supuesto, te enfadas pero lo disimulas muy bien aunque quizá no tanto porque vuelve a sonreír de esa forma lobuna. Le preguntas si va en serio y él contesta que lo más en serio que se puede y que quizá, en algún momento, los sorprenda con la notica que está junto a ella. Tratas de cambiar el tema pero él quiere seguir hablando de la chica en cuestión a lo que lo interrumpes diciendo que te da gusto por él y les deseas mucha felicidad.

Ante tu contestación, Teddy ríe a carcajada suelta. Tú lo miras extrañada pues no entiendes cual es el motivo de su risa y él, dejando un poco de reír, pero solo un poco, te pregunta si no imaginas quién es _ella_, a lo que respondes con un rotundo no, ya muy enojada y él ya no puede más: admite que tú eres esa persona y que te ha estado viendo en los últimos meses sin que lo sepas, que lo cambiaron a Egipto. Muy anonadada con esa noticia pasas de sorprendida a enojada, ya que no comprendes el porque reaccionó así y Teddy simplemente te dice que es porque te quiere y te quiere dar la sorpresa.

Enfurecida, caminas nuevamente hacia la casa de tus abuelos cuando te detiene y antes que puedas decir más te besa apasionadamente y tú le respondes a ese beso con mucho enojo al principio, tanto que muerdes su labio inferior en dos ocasiones. Eso lo emociona y pone más pasión al beso a lo que respondes con la misma entrega. Están así por largo rato jugueteando y te contentas al saber que tendrás a Teddy muy cerca de ahora en adelante y que podrás disfrutar de más besos como ese. Pero por el momento te deleitas disfrutando de este que es como si fuera su primer beso…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

Veela, no tengo justificación para subir tu regalo hasta ahorita pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Un abrazo lleno de los mejores deseos para ti y todas las lectoras del fin y las Scorroses de _EEQCR._

_Sam._


End file.
